Shinigami
by Tall Tails - Feline Jaye
Summary: Inspired by Re-Light. Two Shinigami talk about the Kira case.


Warning: Aside from the fact that the 'search' button has the potential to semi-ruin this 'fiction - This fic also has spoilers for everything right up until the end.

Disclaimer: This is me. This is me not owning Death Note.

* * *

"... You always did like 'R'. Well, for your alias' anyway."

He looked out, over the human world portal instead of into it.

"Even your alias for your alias..."

"No."

He turned.

"I adopted it for that case. Surely you noticed? If you'd thought about it for even a second you would've realised."

"Kira... Killer. Then, 'R' and... oh."

He smiled, the strecthed smile of a shinigami. They were silent.

"Is he dead?"

"Who?"

"N. Have you killed him yet?"

"... No."

If he could look confused then he would.

"But you tried, hense your hesitation in answering."

"Yes. But the hesitation isn't..."

He trails off, realising something.

"You killed him, didn't you? That's why he was dead when I found him."

The other nods.

"I allowed him to wrap up the case. Then he died."

"I could've found him before then."

"It still would've been too late."

Another thought crosses his 'mind'.

"Are you the reason it didn't work then? The reason that Mika-"

"No. I wrote it after that."

Another pause graces them.

"Misa is dead, you know."

"I know. Suicide - I always said she was weak."

"Strong enough to stand by your misendevours."

"Yes well... Well."

And they sit without words once more.

"Why goggles?"

"What?"

"Why goggles?"

"... I'm not sure. Why ask about the goggles - everything else is out of character for me too."

"Yes but I can pinpoint the origin of everything else."

"So? You're not a genius anymore, you know."

The other appears to be quite outraged by this statement.

"Based on what? That you 'tricked' me? Could it not have been faked?"

"Was it faked?"

"Yes!"

He waits expectantly, paitiently.

"Well, no."

He just grins again at the other's admission.

"You really did like Misa, didn't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"How you look, now, all the black and faux-leather and the crosses. Even an earring."

He flicks said earring for good measure.

"I wasn't lieing - I did like Misa."

"Did? And now?"

"Would **you** like the reason you're dead?"

They each think of those that brought their downfalls - not their murderers. They respect each other too much for that.

"No."

The human world portal shifted, akin to the tide shifting the sea.

"I must say once I knew who you were... well, apples?"

"I have the same fixation, you may notice."

He lets out a low laugh and proceeds in a sing-song voice;

"And apple a day keeps the dentist away."

The other merely gives him a familar sidelong look.

"I knew I would die."

"And still you went along with me?"

"Yes. I had already died, this isn't a world were the past can be changed."

"How does that work, anyway?"

"Would you believe a wizard did it?"

"I might believe a detective did it."

"... A detective did it?"

"Well not now I wouldn't believe it."

"It was worth a shot."

"You can trick a King out of a notebook but you can't find an explanation for exisisting before you died?"

"Apparently so."

Their attention is pulled by the human world portal. A teenage boy walks across a familar schoolyard.

"Hey Light."

He responds to his name.

"I'm **bored**."

And the word has so much more meaning to the two of them now.

"Well if you can trick a King-"

He reveals a small notebook.

"Then obviously so can I."

"I see you've lost none of your vanity."

He only grins again.

"I wonder what will happen this time."

Each shinigami holds the note above the portal.

"Something interesting."

They drop it, and the note spins into the human world. It touches the ground and they can both feel the ability to venture into the human realm expand within them.

"Come on Ryuk."

He steps up and hovers in the portal. The other responds to his new name and follows him.

"You know, you've probably influenced him already. He could connect the note and Kira."

"He could. But that's not a bad thing, is it L?"

"No. It's not."

And the pair of shinigami phase into the room a a teenage boy who is hurridly writting in a thin, black notebook...

* * *

Hee hee. Well, I liked it. Virtual cookies to who ever got the 'R' reference.

And a virtual medal for who ever guessed it the earliest.

This is, predictably, inspired by Re-Light.

Reviews are HIGHLY appriciated.


End file.
